The Death Book
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Buku memang biasa kita baca sampai habis. Tapi, ada satu buku yang tidak boleh kita baca sampai habis. Judulnya The Death. Jika kita membacanya sampai habis, maka habis pula riwayat kita. AU. RNR!
1. Trailer

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku. But this is only for complement the story. Because the main genre is horror/mystery**

**Genre : Like I said, Horror/Mystery**

**.  
**

**Summary : Buku memang biasa kita baca sampai habis. Tapi, ada satu buku yang tidak boleh kita baca sampai habis. Judulnya **_**The Death**_**. Jika kita membacanya sampai habis, maka habis pula riwayat kita.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Original Idea by Melody-Cinta**_

_**Inspired by my horror fic, Melodi Kematian**_

_**.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**.  
**_

TRAILER

_Membaca buku memang mengasyikan. _

_Apalagi jika buku itu memang seru._

_Kita tak'kan bisa berhenti membacanya sampai habis._

"_Hmm.. Buku ini kelihatan aneh. Tapi aku jadi penasaran. Mungkin aku harus membacanya."_

_Tapi, ada satu buku yang tidak boleh kita baca sampai habis._

_Buku yang akan membuat riwayatmu ikut habis._

"_Buku yang aneh. Kuharap ini bukan buku _The Death_."_

"The Death_?"_

_Judul buku itu The Death. _

_Sama seperti judulnya, buku itu benar-benar buku kematian._

_Membunuh banyak korban hanya dengan membacanya._

"_Hei, sepertinya ada yang lewat!"_

"_Hah? Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya. Kau berkhayal!"_

"_Tidak mungkin! Aku melihatnya!"_

_Meneror pembacanya dengan berbagai macam cara._

_Membuat sang pembaca merinding ketakutan._

_Membuat sang pembaca ketakutan selama ia masih membacanya._

"_Dia tampak aneh setelah meminjam buku di perpustakaan bulan lalu."_

"_Hah? Jangan-jangan itu buku _The Death_!"_

_Dan bila sang pembaca benar-benar membacanya sampai habis, dia akan terbunuh secara tragis._

_Entah bagaimana pun caranya. _

_Sang pembaca pasti akan meninggal._

"_Baiklah, aku harus tahu akhir dari buku ini! Sebentar lagi buku ini akan selesai!"_

_BRAKK!_

"_Jangan selesaikan buku ini!"_

_Tapi hal itu bisa dihentikan dengan satu cara._

_Sang pembaca harus membakar buku itu._

_Di hutan Iwagakure._

"_Jadi, ini tempatnya?"_

_Tapi tak semudah itu._

_Karena mereka masih akan menganggumu sampai kau benar-benar membakarnya._

_Dengan petunjuk yang tepat._

_Selamat tinggal!_

**Hahaha! Pertama kali buat Trailer, maaf kalau aneh. Tapi ini pengen Mel buat sebagai fic horror. Semoga aja geregetnya pas ya! Mohon kritik dan sarannya di review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku. But this is only for complement the story. Because the main genre is horror/tragedy**

**Genre : Like I said, Horror/Tragedy**

**.**

**Summary : Buku memang biasa kita baca sampai habis. Tapi, ada satu buku yang tidak boleh kita baca sampai habis. Judulnya **_**The Death**_**. Jika kita membacanya sampai habis, maka habis pula riwayat kita.**

**.**

**.**

_**Original Idea by Melody-Cinta**_

_**Inspired by my horror fic, Melodi Kematian**_

_**.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

.

CHAPTER ONE

.

Sasuke Uciha. Seorang pria yang bisa dibilang keren dan tampan. Ternyata, adalah seorang pecinta buku tingkat akut! Banyak buku yang telah selesai dibacanya. Mulai dari cerpen sampai novel setebal 5 cm. Tapi kecintaannya pada buku tetap tidak membuatnya melupakan cintanya pada wanita. Dan itu dibuktikannya dengan mempunyai pacar yang cantik dan ceria seperti Sakura Haruno.

"Jadi jika X:L = blablablabla.." guru terus menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. Anak-anak terlihat tidak fokus sekalipun mereka melihat ke arah depan. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya mereka bisa mempercepat waktu agar pelajaran dapat terlewat begitu saja tanpa harus berpikir.

Beda dengan Sasuke. Baiklah, dia memang bosan seperti anak-anak lainnya. Dan juga berharap agar bisa mempercepat waktu. Tapi itu bukan dengan alasan yang sama dengan anak lain. Ia ingin mempercepat waktu agar ia bisa pergi ke perpustakaan dan meminjam beberapa buku baru. Seperti biasa, buku di rumahnya sudah habis dia baca semua.

KRIING!

Bel terdengar nyaring; walaupun begitu, bel nyaring itu terdengar sangat indah di telinga anak-anak. Satu persatu anak-anak SMA itu mulai keluar. Ada yang menuju kantin, taman, lapangan, bahkan atap untuk pembicaraan pribadi.

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan di sekolahnya yang megah itu. Dia sudah sangat afal jalan menuju perpustakaan. Mungkin, ia bisa berjalan ke perpustakaan hanya dengan mata tertutup!

"Sasuke-kun," panggil seorang gadis manis yang setia berjalan di samping Sasuke. Tentu saja dia Sakura. Sasuke hanya mendelik kearah pacarnya itu. "Ano, kau ingin ke perpus lagi ya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. "Aku ingin meminjam buku baru. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya aku sudah ada janji dengan Ino-chan untuk makan bersamanya di kantin. Tidak apa-apa 'kan aku meninggalkan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura meminta izin. Ia tahu bahwa ia sama sekali belum menjadi istri seorang Sasuke Uciha. Tapi, ia sangat senang bergaya seolah menjadi istri yang baik.

"Terserah kau, Sakura." beda dengan Sakura. Sasuke justru lebih condong sebagai seorang teman yang baru kenal dengan Sakura Haruno. Entahlah, mungkin ini semua karena kebiasaannya yang jarang bicara atau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

"Arigatou." Sakura membungkuk dan mulai jalan berbalik arah dengan Sasuke. Kearah kantin.

8888888

_Krieek.._

Sasuke membuka pintu perpustakaan pelan. Ia tidak mau ruangan yang di-cap sebagai ruangan sepi itu berubah menjadi ruangan yang berisik. Bahkan hanya dengan suara pintu pun ia tidak suka.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri beberapa rak buku yang biasanya berisikan buku-buku baru yang ada di perpustakaan itu. Atau buku yang baru saja selesai di pinjam dari perpustakaan itu. Dengan lihai, tangannya mulai memilah-milah buku yang akan di pinjam. Sebagian besar buku yang ada di sana sudah ia baca. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang belum ia baca.

Sebuah buku di pojok kiri mulai menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia dengan cepat mengambil dan menimang-nimang buku itu. Buku itu terlihat tua. Warnanya sudah hijau tua dan berdebu. Judulnya pun tidak jelas. Satu-satunya tulisan yang dapat dibaca oleh Sasuke hanya kata '_The'_ di kiri.

"Hmm.. Buku ini kelihatan aneh. Tapi aku jadi penasaran. Mungkin aku harus membacanya." gumam Sasuke. Ia pun melanjutkan memilah-milah beberapa buku untuk di pinjamnya di perpustakaan itu.

Setelah puas dengan buku-buku yang telah dipilihnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju penjaga perpustakaan.

Sasuke manaruh buku-buku yang tadi di pegangnya ke atas meja di depan wanita sang penjaga perpustakaan. Ah, ya, nama penjaga perpustakaan itu Kurenai. Ia terkenal sangat tegas masalah buku, pendidikan dan juga perpustakaan.

Kurenai mulai menghitung buku yang akan di pinjam oleh Sasuke. Tapi, tiba-tiba Kurenai berhenti dan menimang buku terakhir. Tepatnya buku tua berdebu yang tadi Sasuke temukan.

"Aku tidak ingat perpustakaan pernah punya buku seperti ini," ujar Kurenai membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Buku yang aneh. Kuharap ini bukan buku _The Death_." lanjutnya.

"_The Death_?" tanya Sasuke kelihatan heran. Memang benar, ia tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang _The Death_. Semoga saja itu bukan benar-benar buku yang tadi Kurenai bilang. Hanya mirip.

"Ini. Totalnya ada 8 buku. Kembalikan buku-buku ini paling lambat 2 minggu." kata Kurenai sambil memberikan kedelapan buku itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menerima kedelapan buku tersebut.

88888888

Sasuke membaca salah satu buku yang baru saja di pinjamnya tadi. Sambil menunggu Sakura di depan gerbang, daripada berdiri melamun, Sasuke lebih suka membaca buku. Hm, tidak aneh sih mengingat ia benar-benar maniak membaca.

Angin melambai-lambaikan beberapa helai rambut hitam Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku. Itu sukses membuat Sasuke repot karena harus menyingkirkan rambutnya atau merapihkan rambutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf menunggu lama." Sakura menyapa Sasuke yang masih sibuk membaca buku. Disertai dengan senyuman ceria dan lembut khasnya itu.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang." Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan mereka mulai berjalan bersamaan menuju rumah mereka. Untung saja rumah mereka satu arah. Jadi, mereka bisa selalu pulang bersama.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura. Seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya mendelik. "Tadi pagi ibu menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ikut makan siang di rumahku. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Sakura malu-malu. Sungguh, ini baru pertama kalinya ia mengajak Sasuke ke rumahnya untuk makan siang sejak mereka jadian. Rasanya pasti beda!

"Boleh." jawab Sasuke. Ia menerawang ke depan. Bukan! Bukan karena ia memikirkan harus bersikap apa ke ibu Sakura nanti, tapi ia memikirkan, apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam buku _The Death_ sehingga dapat membuat muka sang penjaga perpustakaan yang serius itu menjadi sedikit cemas dan takut.

Kalau benar buku yang ia pinjam itu buku _The Death_, maka ia harus segera membacanya sampai habis agar tahu apa yang ditakuti atau apa yang ada di dalam buku itu. Dari judulnya, buku itu jelas buku horor. Tapi, apa sebegitu mengerikankah cerita di dalam buku itu sampai Kurenai merasa cemas dan takut? Entahlah, Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti. Yang jelas ia harus segera membaca buku itu!

"Err, Sakura, maaf. Setelah ku ingat-ingat, ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus segera ku kerjakan. Jadi aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu untuk makan siang. Maaf ya?" jelas Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Ia sudah bertekad bulat untuk membaca buku itu.

Sakura yang awalnya merasa sangat bahagia karena Sasuke sudah menerima ajakannya, kini hanya bisa kecewa. "Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa kok! Ini bukan acara resmi. Hanya ajakan makan siang." Sakura mencoba membuat Sasuke tidak merasa tidak enak.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Sakura." ujarnya tersenyum kecil. Sasuke pun berhenti di depan rumahnya, "Ah, aku sudah sampai. Sampai bertemu besok. Salam untuk ibumu." ujar Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan terburu-buru.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. "Sepertinya benar-benar penting sampai ia terburu-buru begitu." gumamnya. Yah, walaupun Sakura merasa kecewa, tapi kalau hal itu benar-benar penting, kenapa ia harus memaksa Sasuke? Yang ada ia hanya mengganggu Sasuke. Ya 'kan?

8888888888

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Rasa penasaran memang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi seperti orang gila. Dan itu yang tengah dialami oleh Sasuke sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Kakak satu-satunya dari Sasuke. Tapi kelihatannya pertanyaan dari kakaknya itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke. "Adik yang aneh!" gumamnya kemudian.

8888888888888

Sasuke yang masih penasaran segera membuka tasnya dengan cepat dan mengambil buku-buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui mana buku yang mirip dengan _The Death_, karena hanya buku itu saja yang terlihat tua, usang dan berdebu.

Ia membuka buku itu perlahan. Ia memang penasaran dengan buku itu. Tapi ia ingin membuka buku itu pelan-pelan. Yah, sedikit menyimpan tenaganya untuk sesuatu hal yang menganggetkan nanti. Siapa tahu?

Ini semua bermula saat aku mulai menyukai kegiatan yang disebut membaca. Membaca itu memang mengasyikkan, apalagi jika buku itu seru. Kita pasti tak'kan bisa berhenti membacanya sampai habis.

Tapi, ada satu buku yang tidak boleh kita baca sampai habis. Karena jika kau membaca buku itu sampai habis, maka riwayatmu juga akan habis bersama dengan habisnya kau membaca buku itu…

"Sasuke! Waktunya makan malam!" ujar suara berat sang kakak dari arah luar kamar sang Uciha bungsu.

"Malam?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia melirik jamnya. Jam 7 malam. Tak ia sangka, membaca buku tua dan usang ini bisa membuatnya lupa akan waktu. Tapi buku itu memang benar-benar seru. Tentang buku yang tidak boleh dibaca sampai habis.

"Sasuke!" teriakan kembali terdengar dari luar kamar itu. Kali ini kelihatan tidak sabar.

Sasuke menyahut, "Iya!" dan ia pun membuka lemari dan mengganti baju sebentar sebelum keluar kamar dan pergi ke ruang makan bersama dengan kakaknya.

8888888888888

Pagi datang begitu cepat keesokan harinya. Setidaknya, itu yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke Uciha. Sejak ia membaca buku yang mirip dengan _The Death _itu, ia makin rajin membawa buku itu kemana pun. Buku itu benar-benar seru baginya. Tapi betul sih, rada menyeramkan.

"Sasuke! Jangan membaca buku terus! Cepat makan rotimu dan berangkat! Sakura-chan sudah menunggu di depan!" Mikoto memarahi anak bungsunya yang masih asyik membaca buku.

"Iya, maaf, bu." Sasuke meminta maaf dan mengambil satu roti lalu berjalan keluar rumahnya. Diluar, Sakura sudah terlihat menunggu dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura saat Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pagi, Sakura." balas Sasuke dingin. Ia mulai berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Kau tahu tidak apa buku yang tidak boleh dibaca sampai selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun. "Heh? Memangnya ada ya? Setahuku sih tidak ada," jawab Sakura polos. Sontak, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Hmm.. Kalau ada pun aku rasa buku kimia. Karena aku rasa buku itu tidak patut untuk dibaca sampai habis!" Sakura mulai marah dengan polos.

"Kau memang lucu, Sakura!" Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas. Ya ampun, Sakura benar-benar polos atau pura-pura polos sih?

"Hehe.." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Dan inilah awal perpisahan mereka. Jelas, karena kelas mereka terpisah. Kalau Sasuke 2A, maka Sakura 2B.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti, Sasuke!" pamit Sakura. Ia dengan semangat langsung berlari kearah teman-teman perempuannya.

"Sampai nanti." balas Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan damai tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak. Semoga saja bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

To Be Continue..

**Penasarankah dengan lanjutan dari cerita horor yang belum terasa horornya ini? Eh, jujur lho Mel ngerasa horornya belum terasa. Tapi ini semua karena baru chapter 1 kok! Mungkin chapter kedepan bakal mulai horornya. Kalau misteri sih.. kayaknya di akhir-akhir.. :P Oke, baca dan review terus ya! Ah, ya, sebenernya Mel pengen publish cerita ini besok. Tapi, karena Mel udah geregetan publish chapter duanya, makanya Mel publish sekarang. Insya allah, satu hari muncul dua chapter :D. Ah, ya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku. But this is only for complement the story. Because the main genre is horror/mystery**

**Genre : Like I said, Horror/mystery**

**.**

**Summary : Buku memang biasa kita baca sampai habis. Tapi, ada satu buku yang tidak boleh kita baca sampai habis. Judulnya **_**The Death**_**. Jika kita membacanya sampai habis, maka habis pula riwayat kita.**

**.**

**.**

_**Original Idea by Melody-Cinta**_

_**Inspired by my horror fic, Melodi Kematian**_

_**.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

.

CHAPTER TWO

.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Ini memang sesuatu yang tidak lazim dilakukan oleh seorang Sasuke Uciha yang notabene selalu memerhatikan pelajaran karena tidak mau di-cap bodoh seperti salah satu temannya. Jangan sebut nama, karena ia tidak mau merendahkan temannya dalam hal ini.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, entah kenapa sepertinya ia terus memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang dibilang "_The Death_" oleh Kurenai. Apa maksudnya?

Sekarang ia telah berada di halaman ke-36 di buku itu. Dan ia sama sekali belum menemukan kata "_The Death_" atau semacamnya disana. Yang ada hanya percakapan beberapa orang tentang keseharian sang tokoh utama yang sering membaca. Lalu, disana juga hanya ada beberapa penjelasan seperti layaknya cerita biasa. Yah, ditambah sedikit cerita horor yang bisa dibilang cukup seram dalam beberapa adegan. Selepas itu, tak ada yang begitu menarik.

KRIIING!

Bel pulang berdering begitu saja. Anak-anak langsung bersorak-sorai dan merapihkan alat tulis dan juga buku-buku mereka. Setelah itu berjalan berdua, sendiri, ataupun berombongan keluar kelas. Khas anak sekolah.

Sasuke memilih untuk keluar kelas sendiri. Dia memang tidak pernah begitu akrab dengan anak-anak lain. Walaupun ia bisa dibilang cukup terkenal sebagai salah satu pria tampan dan pintar, tapi ia tidak bisa melaksanakan apa yang disebut sosialisasi. Memang bukan awal yang bagus, tapi berpacaran dengan Sakura telah membuatnya berpikir sejenak untuk berteman dengan seseorang. Tidak mengacuhkan orang itu seperti dulu.

"Sasuke!" Sakura dengan lincah menghampiri Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan pacarnya itu senang. Tak lupa ia juga tersenyum ceria. "Kata ibuku, kemarin tidak apa-apa kau menolak makan siang dengan kami, tapi hari ini kau tidak boleh menolaknya!" ujar Sakura memberitahu.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia memang penasaran dengan apa isi dalam buku itu. Dan ingin segera membacanya. Tapi, terus menerus menolak ajakan Sakura dan ibunya serta tidak memedulikan mereka juga bukanlah hal yang bagus. Dan semua dalam buku itu membuatnya sedikit bingung. Mungkin dia memang harus menerima ajakan makan siang dari ibu Sakura dan rehat sebentar dari memikirkan _The Death_.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mereka pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sebelum Sasuke lanjut bertanya, "Kau tidak ada ekskul atau tugas dari guru 'kan hari ini?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik. Biasanya sebelum pulang, Sakura selalu mengikuti ekskul atau ada tugas dari guru.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku hari ini bebas. Jadi, kita bisa langsung pulang ke rumah dan makan siang!" jawab Sakura riang. Sasuke mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan dengan tenang; walaupun ada beberapa candaan, menuju rumah Sakura.

8888888888

"_Tadaima~_" Sakura berseru saat ia dan Sasuke tiba di rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Ibu Sakura mulai muncul dari ruang makan dengan celemek dan senyum yang ramah. Sama persis dengan Sakura. Mungkin dulu waktu muda, Ibu Sakura seperti Sakura kali ya?

"Eh, kalian sudah datang. Silahkan masuk! Makanan sudah siap!" Ibu Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura masuk. Dengan enggan, Sasuke masuk dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Makanan sudah tersedia di meja. Mulai dari nasi goreng sosis; sst.. ini makanan favorit Sakura lho! Lalu ada ikan goreng, jus jeruk dan air putih. Tak lupa dengan beberapa buah yang sudah dipotong sebagai _dessert_.

"Kelihatannya enak, Tante." puji Sasuke. Semua aroma harum makanan masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Dari baunya sih sudah lezat, kalau makanannya.. pasti lebih lezat! Jus jeruknya juga kelihatan segar! Hmm..

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Nah, silahkan dimakan~" Ibu Sakura berterima kasih dan mulai membalik piring diikuti Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka pun mulai makan dengan tenang, damai dan beberapa obrolan ringan.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 saat mereka semua sudah selesai makan. Karena sudah hampir sore, Sasuke pun pamit akan pulang.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Tante. Sekarang saya pulang dulu. Nanti dicariin sama orang rumah." pamit Sasuke sopan. Tak lupa membungkuk dan tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih juga telah menerima ajakan Tante. Hati-hati ya dijalan!" Ibu Sakura; dan Sakura tentu saja, melambai kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sakura.

88888888888

"_Tadaima_.." ujar Sasuke. Ia melepas sepatunya; rumah Sasuke itu benar-benar rumah tradisional Jepang, jadi harus melepas sepatu/alas kaki dahulu sebelum masuk. Lalu ia pun melihat kakaknya yang tengah tertawa menonton salah satu acara televisi.

"Eh, Sasuke, tadi aku menerima surat. Sepertinya sih untukmu, habis ada namamu disana. Coba kau cek!" seru Itachi saat adiknya telah menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan satu amplop putih tanpa berniat berdiri sedikitpun.

Terpaksa, Sasuke kembali turun dan mengambil surat itu dari tangan kakaknya. Lalu membolak-balik surat itu. Aneh. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya disana. "Dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Meringankan sedikit rasa penasarannya.

Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Entahlah. Aku menemukannya di depan pintu begitu saja. Jadi aku tidak tahu." jawab Itachi tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia pun melanjutkan menonton acara TV tersebut. Sasuke dengan pasrah kembali naik ke atas untuk membaca surat itu.

8888888888888

Sasuke duduk di atas kursi putar miliknya. Bersandar sebentar untuk menghilangkan lelahnya akan hari ini sebelum membuka surat yang tidak tahu darimana asal-usulnya itu.

Kira-kira siapa ya yang mengirimi surat kepada Sasuke? Mana tidak ada nama pengirimnya lagi. Benar-benar surat yang aneh.

Karena mulai penasaran, Sasuke membuka surat itu perlahan. Disana, terdapat satu kertas putih yang dilipat. Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dengan ragu-ragu. Lalu membuka dan membacanya.

Hai, Sasuke.

Kau sedang apa? Hm, pastinya sedang membaca surat ini ya?

Aku ingin beritahu sesuatu padamu. Tentang.. ya, kau tahu buku yang kau baca itu?

Sebenarnya buku itu milikku. Tapi, aku akan pinjamkan buku itu padamu. Aku ikhlas.

Ah, ya, nanti kau balik-kan padaku ya? Tapi kau yang harus balik-kan. Oke?

Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun.

Oh, ya, kau tidak tahu siapa aku ya? Hmmm.. Nanti kau juga tahu kok! Sudah ya! Sampai bertemu nanti!

Dan itu adalah isi dari surat itu. Semuanya. Surat yang singkat dan… aneh. Apa coba maksudnya Sasuke meminjam buku orang itu? Jelas-jelas ia meminjam buku itu di perpustakaan!

"Ah, ya, apa dia Kurenai? Tapi masa Kurenai mengirimiku surat seperti ini? Sepertinya tidak mungkin!" Sasuke bergumam sendiri. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan membiarkan surat itu tergeletak disebelahnya. Dan ia pun tertidur masih dengan pakaian seragam sekolah.

Jam berjalan dengan cepat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 saat Sasuke bangun dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia keramas agar merasa lebih segar lagi.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk. Tiba-tiba, matanya terfokus akan sesuatu yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Sepucuk surat. Dengan warna putih seperti sebelumnya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa itu adalah kertas surat yang tadi dibacanya.

Dan seingatnya, tadi ia tertidur di kasur dengan kertas surat yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Dan sudah jelas sekali ia tidur di kasur, bukan di meja! Kenapa kertas surat itu bisa berada di meja saat ia bangun? Apa mungkin Itachi memindahkannya? Hm, mungkin.

Setelah memakai baju dan merapihkan rambut, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV. Seingatnya, jam segini ada salah satu acara TV yang ia sukai.

"Hei, sudah keluar, _Mr. Bookworm_? Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar selama dua jam? Membaca?" ejek Itachi ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. Lalu ia tertawa dengan lepas karena telah berhasil membuat muka adik satu-satunya itu kesal.

Tunggu sebentar! Kalau Itachi tidak tahu bahwa ia tadi tertidur, berarti.. yang memindahkan kertas surat itu bukan Itachi kan?, "Hei, bukankah kau tahu bahwa tadi aku tidur?" tanya Sasuke menyindir. Tapi sindiran Sasuke malah membuat Itachi heran.

"Sejak kapan aku masuk ke kamarmu? Dari tadi aku main internet di kamar tahu!" bantah Itachi dengan kesal. Baiklah, mungkin dia memang menjengkelkan dan suka mengejek Sasuke. Tapi itu bukan berarti Sasuke bisa memfitnahnya dengan begitu saja!

"Jadi.. kau tidak masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas gelengan kesal Itachi. Semua pikiran yang tidak-tidak melanda ke otak Sasuke. Masa hantu sih? "La.. lalu, yang memindahkan kertas suratku dari kasur ke meja siapa dong?" tanya Sasuke setengah takut kepada Itachi.

"Heh? Tapi aku tidak masuk ke kamarmu lho!" Itachi kembali membantah tapi dengan rasa heran. "Hmm.. ada yang aneh. Apa jangan-jangan…"

"STOP!" Sasuke berteriak. Dia hampir saja membuat keputusan seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak mau kalau Itachi benar-benar menganggap begitu. "Kau pasti ingin bilang kalau yang memindahkan itu hantu 'kan?" tanya Sasuke menuduh.

Itachi menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Hahaha! Mana mungkin aku berpikir serendah itu, Sasuke! Maksudku, apa jangan-jangan kamu ngelindur! Jadi, kamu tidur sambil jalan mindahin surat itu ke meja lalu balik lagi ke kasur!" terang Itachi sambil tertawa.

Sasuke terdiam. Hah, kena lagi ejekannya si Itachi. "Hh.. tapi kau benar juga." ujar Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Malas melihat kakaknya yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

SETT!

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam lewat di depan jendela rumahnya. Bayangan itu bergerak sangat cepat sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa bayangan itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, Sasuke mulai berbicara. "Hei, sepertinya ada yang lewat!"

Itachi berhenti tertawa dan terdiam. "Hah? Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya. Kau berkhayal!" seru Itachi kesal. Baiklah, kali ini ia sudah dua kali dikerjai oleh adiknya. Tapi.. Sasuke serius atau tidak sih sebenarnya?

"Tidak mungkin! Aku melihatnya!" bantah Sasuke kesal. "Aku melihatnya disana! Sangat cepat!" Sasuke menunjuk ke depan jendela dimana ia melihat bayangan tadi.

Itachi terdiam. "Ya, ya, terserah kau. Sekarang lebih baik kau membantuku untuk membuat makan malam sebelum Ibu dan Ayah pulang. Ayo!" suruh Itachi. Sasuke merasa jengkel dan tidak dianggap sama sekali. Dengan pasrah, akhirnya Sasuke pun membantu Itachi untuk membuat makan malam.

888888888

Setelah makan malam, Sasuke kembali menuju kamarnya. Rasanya seharian ini ia belum membaca buku tua dan usang itu. Keinginan untuk membaca buku itu tiba-tiba saja kembali muncul dalam benak Sasuke. Tanpa waktu lama, ia segera mengambil buku itu dan membacanya. Halaman 37.

Apakah kalian penasaran dengan buku yang aku ceritakan itu? Baiklah, aku akan beritahu judul buku itu pada kalian semua. Judul buku itu _The Death_.

Sama seperti judul dan ceritaku sebelumnya, buku itu benar-benar buku kematian.

Membunuh banyak orang hanya dengan membacanya…

Sasuke merasa benar-benar seram dengan semua kata yang terdapat dalam buku itu. Buku ini benar-benar horor. Dan semua kata, semua adegan horor dalam buku ini seperti benar-benar kita yang rasakan. Siapa penulis buku ini sebenarnya? Dia sangat lihai dalam menulis.

Ah, ya, mungkin yang membuat Sasuke lebih merasa dalam suasana horor itu adalah entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia juga merasakan hal horor itu. Tapi, apa hubungannya buku ini dengan dirinya?

To Be Continue..

**Well, apakah horornya belum kerasa? Sebenarnya Mel juga merasa begitu. Tapi, ini memang baru awal dari horornya. Dan Mel juga gak mau semuanya tentang horor. Jadi, Mel memasukkan sedikit cerita yang lepas dari intinya. Tidak apa-apa kan? Oke, mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat review ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku. But this is only for complement the story. Because the main genre is horror/mystery**

**Genre : Like I said, Horror/Mystery**

**.**

**Summary : Buku memang biasa kita baca sampai habis. Tapi, ada satu buku yang tidak boleh kita baca sampai habis. Judulnya **_**The Death**_**. Jika kita membacanya sampai habis, maka habis pula riwayat kita.**

**.**

**.**

_**Original Idea by Melody-Cinta**_

_**Inspired by my horror fic, Melodi Kematian**_

_**.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

.

CHAPTER THREE

.

Sasuke menjalani pagi ini dengan tidak semangat. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuatnya bingung dan takut. Entah kenapa semenjak ia membaca buku tua dan horor itu, hidupnya mendadak menjadi horor juga.

Saat pelajaran matematika, entah kenapa ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di samping sang guru. Mungkin bukan orang, tapi bayangan hitam yang berdiri tegak lalu menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Lalu, beberapa kejadian serupa juga terjadi. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke makin takut.

"Sasuke!" Naruto; teman sebangku Sasuke, menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk memanggilnya. Sebenarnya ia heran, kenapa sejak tadi Sasuke memandang kearah depan. _Okay_, dia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah anak pintar yang selalu memerhatikan gurunya bicara. Tidak seperti dia. Tapi, kali ini sorot matanya tampak berbeda. Seperti orang ketakutan. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto merasa heran.

Sasuke dengan refleks menengok. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan terkejut. Yah, baiklah, kalau seseorang sedang ber-konsentrasi ke suatu arah, dan seseorang menepuk pundaknya, pasti secara refleks orang itu akan kaget. Jadi Naruto tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah rasa terkejutnya mulai hilang. Tatapan terkejutnya kini kembali menjadi tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

Naruto menggeleng sebentar. "Ada yang aneh dengan dirimu," ujar Naruto. Sasuke merasa heran pada awalnya, sehingga ia hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kata dari Naruto. Naruto yang merasa ditunggu, mulai kembali angkat bicara. "Baiklah, aku tahu kau sedang memerhatikan pelajaran matematika ini, tapi ada yang aneh dengan tatapanmu. Kau tampak seperti.. ketakutan?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. Ia mencoba memilih kata-kata yang halus dan tidak menyinggung.

Sasuke terdiam. Apa yang Naruto katakan tadi memang benar. Dia memang kembali melihat bayangan hitam itu di samping sang guru matematika. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa bayangan itu hanya ditunjukkan olehnya. Bukan orang lain. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan untuk berbohong masalah hal ini pada Naruto, tapi ia belum siap kalau semua orang tahu tentang hal ini. "Mungkin kau salah liat. Tatapanku biasa saja kok!" elak Sasuke. Dia memang pandai dalam menyembunyikan kebohongan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "_Yeah_.. anggap saja begitu." ujar Naruto. Ia pun kembali menatap kearah depan. Memerhatikan kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut sang guru.

Sasuke menghela napas. Untung saja Naruto tidak terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah ini. Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia memalingkan matanya kearah jendela disampingnya. Namun matanya melebar saat melihat sebuah tulisan yang terukir dengan warna merah pekat di sana. Ia yakin bahwa itu darah. Tapi, bukan itu saja yang membuatnya kaget. Tulisan yang bertuliskan, _"Aku menunggumu"_ yang terukir acak membuatnya semakin kaget. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan surat yang diterimanya kemarin.

Sasuke mencoba mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi kenyataan tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan, tulisan itu tetap saja terukir disana. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari arah jendela menuju kearah depan. Tapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat ia lebih tenang. Disana. Ya, di depan sana. Telah berdiri sesosok bayangan hitam yang tersenyum senang kearahnya. Tapi senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan.

Menutup mata adalah pilihan Sasuke selanjutnya. Ia menutup mata untuk beberapa detik lalu membuka matanya. Namun, tulisan di jendela, dan juga sosok di depan tidak juga hilang. Dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa, Sasuke mencoba menepuk pundak Naruto. Namun ia takut kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu hal yang lain. Misalkan, Naruto ternyata berubah menjadi sesosok monster atau hantu yang mengerikan.

Tapi, satu-satunya orang yang terdekat darinya adalah Naruto. Ia benar-benar harus meminta bantuan atau setidaknya bertanya pada orang lain kalau apa yang dilihatnya itu sungguhan atau tidak. Dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa, tangan Sasuke mulai mencoba menyentuh pundak Naruto. Walaupun dengan gemetar yang hebat.

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama—walaupun tidak sampai satu jam, akhirnya tangan Sasuke berhasil menyentuh pundak Naruto. Dengan spontan, Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan menengok kearahnya. "Apaan sih?" ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Ia tak mungkin berteriak keras. Kalau ia berteriak keras, pasti sekarang guru sedang memarahinya dan menyuruhnya keluar.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke. Ia menelan ludahnya sebentar. "Aku ingin bertanya.."

"Masalah pelajaran matematika ini? Kau tahu kan aku paling bodoh dalam hal pelajaran?" tanya Naruto tanpa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Sasuke dengan cepat menggeleng. "Aku ada uang atau tidak? Jangan berharap, Sasuke. Uang jajanku minggu ini saja sudah habis." ujar Naruto lagi. Sasuke kembali menggeleng. "Lalu?" tanya Naruto heran. Semua prasangka yang ada di otaknya sudah ia kemukakan kepada Sasuke. Jadi, sudah jelas sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini, tapi ia harus menanyakannya. "Apa kau.. melihat ukiran dari darah disini?" tanya Sasuke saat ia menunjuk kearah jendela. Walaupun menunjuk kearah jendela, wajahnya sama sekali tidak mau menatap jendela saking takutnya.

Naruto memandangi jendela itu dengan teliti. Ia menopang dagunya sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya. Sasuke berharap bahwa Naruto melihat hal itu. Tapi beberapa detik selanjutnya Naruto kembali menutup mulutnya. "Kurasa tidak ada. Apa yang kau maksud dengan ukiran darah? Disana hanya ranting pohon dari luar jendela." jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Sasuke merasa terkejut sekaligus heran. Ia dengan takut-takut menengok kearah jendela. Benar kata Naruto, disana hanya ada ranting-ranting pohon dari luar jendela. Selain itu, tak ada apa-apa lagi.

"Apa yang salah denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto makin heran. Sebelumnya ia memang merasakan Sasuke bersikap aneh, tapi ia berpikir bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke membuatnya kembali berpikir bahwa itu bukan hanya perasaannya saja.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Entahlah. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berimajinasi." jawab Sasuke apa adanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"_Yeah_, kuharap begitu." ujarnya. Akhirnya mereka pun menjalankan kegiatan sekolah mereka seperti biasanya.

888888888

Sebulan berlalu begitu saja di kehidupan Sasuke. Kejadian demi kejadian menyeramkan terjadi dalam kehidupan Sasuke dalam kurung waktu sebulan ini. Dan kejadian-kejadian itu masih belum berhenti sampai sekarang.

Tentang buku itu.. Sasuke sudah berulang kali mengembalikkan buku itu ke perpustakaan, namun, setiap ia mengembalikan buku itu ke perpustakaan, malamnya, buku itu pasti ada lagi di dalam tasnya. Hal yang benar-benar mistis. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke terus dan terus membaca buku itu.

Dan ada satu paragraf yang sempat membuat Sasuke tercengang. Isi dari paragraf itu adalah..

Dan bila sang pembaca benar-benar membacanya sampai habis, dia akan terbunuh secara tragis. Bagaimana caranya, aku tidak tahu pasti. Karena mereka bisa membunuhmu kapan saja dan dimana saja. Yang jelas, sang pembaca pasti akan meninggal.

Paragraf itu sukses membuat Sasuke sangat takut dengan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Teman-temannya pun merasa Sasuke menjadi aneh sekarang. Terkadang, ia suka bertanya apakah ada seseorang di samping sang guru dan teman-temannya yang lain. Terkadang pula, ia suka bertanya apakah ada ukiran dari darah di beberapa tempat tertentu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke sebagai murid yang "aneh".

Siang ini, Sakura sedang makan siang bersama dengan Ino di kantin. Memang hal yang aneh mengingat bahwa Sakura biasanya selalu mengikuti atau setidaknya berada di dekat Sasuke saat istirahat, tapi memang itu semua tidak berarti ia harus selalu bersama Sasuke. Terkadang ia juga ingin berbincang dengan teman lainnya seperti Ino.

Tak lama, Sasuke mulai terlihat berjalan kearah kantin. Namun, sorot matanya terlihat habis melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar mengerikan. Sorot itu tampak jelas di matanya. Membuatnya benar-benar seperti orang yang aneh. Sangat aneh. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Ino saat melihatnya masuk ke area kantin ini.

"Sakura!" Ino mengguncang tangan Sakura yang tengah makan di depannya. Sakura yang sedang menatap makanannya sontak menengadah kearah Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Sakura heran. Bahkan dia belum menghabiskan makanannya.

"Coba kau lihat Sasuke," Ino menunjuk kearah Sasuke. Sakura pun mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya. Lalu menatap sahabatnya heran. Meminta jawaban dari apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu. "Dia tampak aneh. Apa kau—sebagai pacarnya, tentu saja—merasakan hal itu?" tanya Ino masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas lemas. "Entahlah," jawabnya singkat. "Dia tampak aneh setelah meminjam buku di perpustakaan bulan lalu," lanjutnya sambil memainkan sumpit makannya lemas. "Kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi padanya. Walau tampak seperti itu.." harap Sakura.

Sejurus kemudian mata Ino membulat. "Hah? Jangan-jangan itu buku _The Death_!" teriak Ino langsung. Yah, walaupun sedikit, ia tahu tentang buku yang tidak boleh dibaca sampai habis itu.

Sakura menatap Ino heran. "Maksudmu? _The Death_?" tanya Sakura makin heran.

"Iya! Masa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ino kaget. Bukankah buku itu termasuk buku yang cukup terkenal? Sakura dengan polosnya menggeleng. Ino menghela nafas. "Baiklah.., setahuku, buku _The Death_ adalah buku yang tidak boleh dibaca sampai habis. Kalau sampai seseorang membaca buku itu sampai habis, maka habis pula riwayat seseorang itu," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura terkejut. Sebegitu mengerikankah sanksi dari membaca buku itu? Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali teringat tentang sesuatu.

_Flashback : On_

"_Pagi, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura saat Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya. _

"_Pagi, Sakura." balas Sasuke dingin. Ia mulai berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Kau tahu tidak apa buku yang tidak boleh dibaca sampai selesai?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sakura tertegun. "Heh? Memangnya ada ya? Setahuku sih tidak ada," jawab Sakura polos. Sontak, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Hmm.. Kalau ada pun aku rasa buku kimia. Karena aku rasa buku itu tidak patut untuk dibaca sampai habis!" Sakura mulai marah dengan polos._

"_Kau memang lucu, Sakura!" Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas._

_Flashback : Off_

"Ah, ya! Aku ingat!" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Ino awalnya terkejut. Tapi, rasa penasaran membuat rasa terkejutannya menghilang. Ino menunggu lanjutan Sakura dengan diam. Setelah tersenyum sesaat, Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kalau tidak salah, dulu Sasuke pernah bertanya padaku apakah ada buku yang tidak boleh dibaca sampai habis. Tapi, karena aku belum tahu masalah _The Death_ itu, aku hanya bilang tidak ada." jelas Sakura.

"Hmm.. berarti kemungkinan besarnya itu adalah buku _The Death _ya?" Ino menopang dagunya tanda berpikir. Sakura hanya menunggu reaksi Ino dengan diam. "Kalau begitu, mungkin supaya lebih jelas, kita harus bertanya pada Kurenai sang penjaga perpustakaan untuk penjelasan yang lebih rinci! Ayo!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura setelah beberapa lama berpikir.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura mengikuti Ino. Karena ia pun sudah tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menolong pacarnya, Sasuke. Lagipula, mungkin akan ada petualangan seru setelah ini. Hmm, siapa tahu?

To Be Continue..

**Huwaa! Ficnya belum ada horornya sama sekaliiii~~ Sepertinya Mel memang tidak begitu berbakat dalam fic horor dan misteri. Hufft.. Ah, ya, Mel mau tanya sama kalian, apa ini hanya perasaan Mel saja atau memang benar, satu hari dalam fic ini sangat panjang? Mel sih merasa begitu. Makanya Mel langsung **_**skip **_**ke satu bulan selanjutnya. Karena mungkin satu bulan bisa tiga puluh chapter. Hehe. Oke, mohon kritik dan sarannya di review ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku. But this is only for complement the story. Because the main genre is horror/mystery**

**Genre : Like I said, Horror/Mystery**

**.**

**Summary : Buku memang biasa kita baca sampai habis. Tapi, ada satu buku yang tidak boleh kita baca sampai habis. Judulnya **_**The Death**_**. Jika kita membacanya sampai habis, maka habis pula riwayat kita.**

**.**

**.**

_**Original Idea by Melody-Cinta**_

_**Inspired by my horror fic, Melodi Kematian**_

_**.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

.

CHAPTER FOUR

.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin sekolah yang penuh. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Satu bulan ini benar-benar terasa menyiksa Sasuke. Banyak sekali kejadian mistis yang terjadi di hidupnya. Mulai dari ia bangun sampai tertidur kembali.

"_Cepat baca buku itu sampai habis…"_

Sasuke sontak menoleh kearah kanannya. Namun, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Ia berpaling kearah kiri, tapi tetap tidak ada apa-apa disana. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa tadi ia mendengar seseorang membisikinya. Dan bisikan itu terdengan jelas di kantin yang ramai ini.

Ia memang sering mendengar hal-hal seperti tadi, jadi, ia selalu termotivasi untuk membaca buku itu sampai selesai. Secepat mungkin. Karena dipikirannya saat itu adalah, mungkin, bila ia menyelesaikan buku itu secepatnya, maka gangguan itu akan selesai secepatnya juga.

Sasuke kembali membuka buku tua dan usang yang sampai sekarang ia belum tahu apa namanya. Yang ia tahu hanya buku itu mirip dengan buku _The Death_. Dengan serius, ia membaca kata-perkata yang terdapat di dalam buku itu. Pikirannya hanya satu. Selesaikan buku itu.

888888888

Sakura dan Ino tengah berdiri di depan ruang perpustakaan. Sakura memang sering berada di ruangan ini bersama Sasuke. Tapi jujur, ia sama sekali tidak akrab dengan sang penjaga perpustakaan. Apakah hal ini akan berjalan lancar seperti yang dipikirkan sahabatnya, Ino?

Sakura menelan ludahnya grogi. "Apa kau yakin akan hal ini, Ino?" tanya Sakura kembali meyakinkan sahabatnya. Ino mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Bisa gawat kan kalau Sasuke menyelesaikan buku itu?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. Perlahan-lahan keraguannya akan hal ini berkurang. Berganti dengan keinginannya yang kuat untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Ayo." Sakura menarik tangan Ino pelan. Mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam perpustakaan itu. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum bangga dengan perlakuan sahabatnya satu ini. Setidaknya, Ino sudah berhasil membuat Sakura percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

KLEK!

Pintu perpustakaan pun terbuka. Dan saat itu juga tertutup dengan pelan.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan pelan menuju sang penjaga perpustakaan. "Pe.. Permisi.. Kurenai-_san_?" sapa Sakura saat dilihatnya seorang wanita yang tengah mendata buku yang tersimpan di rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi.

Wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati Sakura dan Ino sedang menatapnya dengan raut takut. "Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Kurenai membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"A.. Ano.." Sakura spontan menjawab. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, ia pun melanjutkan. "Boleh anda ceritakan tentang buku _The Death_ pada kami?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Kurenai menatapnya dengan heran.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kurenai lagi. Nadanya yang dingin sukses membuat Sakura dan Ino takut. Tapi mereka harus melawan rasa takut mereka demi nyawa seseorang.

"Em.. Kurasa Sasuketelah meminjamnya dari perpustakaan ini. Maka, kami ingin tahu semuanya tentang buku itu. Bisakah anda membantu kami?" tanya Ino. Kali ini, ia yang bertugas menjelaskan kepada Kurenai.

"Hmm.. _I see_. Mari kita bicarakan masalah ini di meja saya." ujarnya berjalan ke mejanya dengan diikuti dua gadis itu. Dengan enggan, mereka duduk di dua kursi di depan sang penjaga perpustakaan.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengetahui semuanya.

"Apa yang kalian sangka memang benar. Sasuke pernah meminjam satu buku yang menurut saya juga sangat aneh. Bahkan saya tidak ingat pernah menyimpannya di perpustakaan ini," jelas Kurenai serius. "Tapi setahu saya, buku itu sudah dikembalikannya ke perpustakaan sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Dan setelah itu tidak ada yang meminjamnya. Coba saya cari buku itu sebentar." Kurenai mulai berdiri dan mengitari perpustakaan itu. Men-cek setiap buku di rak.

Sakura dan Ino masih terdiam di kursi. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Satu-satunya harapan mereka adalah Kurenai. Orang yang secara tidak langsung sangat mengenal Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Kurenai kembali dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Membuat Sakura dan Ino makin cemas.

"Ada apa, Kurenai-_san_?" tanya Sakura dengan langsung. Apakah ini sebuah pertanda buruk?

Kurenai menggeleng. "Aku sudah mencarinya. Tapi buku itu tidak ada," jawab Kurenai lemas. Ino dan Sakura tertegun. Mana mungkin bisa begitu! "Kalau itu adalah buku _The Death, _buku itu pasti kembali lagi ke Sasuke. Karena seingatku, semua orang yang telah membaca buku itu pasti akan selalu didatangi oleh buku itu. Kecuali kalau orang itu sudah meninggal." jelas Kurenai.

"Lalu maksudmu? Tolong jelaskan semuanya padaku!" Sakura merasa kesal dan tidak sabar. Ino mencoba menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura agar ia merasa sedikit tenang.

"Menurut pengetahuanku, buku _The Death_ akan selalu meneror orang-orang yang membaca buku itu. Jadi, harusnya tidak aneh melihat perilaku Sasuke yang aneh itu. Karena kemungkinan besarnya ia sudah diteror. Dan biasanya isi teror mereka adalah membaca buku itu sampai habis. Padahal seharusnya buku itu tidak boleh dibaca sampai habis," jelas Kurenai. "Kalau buku itu belum dibaca sampai habis, masih ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan orang yang membaca buku itu dan orang lain yang belum membacanya.." Kurenai menggantung kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana caranya, Kurenai-_san_?" Sakura tampak tak sabar.

Kurenai kembali membetulkan kacamatanya. "Bawa dulu Sasuke ke hadapanku." suruh Kurenai.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya geram. Namun, ia segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

888888888888

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan teror itu. Yang kutahu cuma satu, dan itu pun aku mendengarnya dari orang lain. Kalau tidak salah, ada yang bilang kalau sang pembaca harus membakar buku itu. Tapi dimana dan kapan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Mungkin aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati.

Sasuke memijat keningnya. Sudah banyak halaman yang telah dibacanya. Dan itu membuat matanya terasa pedih dan pegal. Ia memilih untuk istirahat sebentar dan meregangkan kedua otot tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, kemudian membukanya kembali. Kali ini, ia sudah siap untuk membaca kelanjutan dari buku ini.

"Baiklah, aku harus mengakhiri buku ini! Sebentar lagi buku ini akan selesai!" teriaknya senang. Namun, saat ia bersiap membaca kelanjutan kata dari buku itu, tiba-tiba..

BRAKK!

"Jangan selesaikan buku itu!" dengan kasar, buku itu ditepis oleh sebuah tangan. Disertai dengan teriakan marah dari seseorang. Karena kaget, Sasuke menengadah dan mendapati Sakura tengah berada disana. Namun, sesosok banyangan putih berada dibelakangnya. Sasuke sontak memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Sasuke, lihat aku!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke menutup matanya. Benar-benar mengerikan sosok yang berada disamping Sakura itu. Dan sosok itu seakan mendekatinya dan mengajak pergi dirinya ke suatu tempat yang asing dan menyeramkan.

"Di.. Disana..!" Sasuke menunjuk samping Sakura. Tempat dimana ia melihat sosok putih itu. Namun ia tidak berani melihat kearah yang ia tunjuk.

Sakura menengok kearah sampingnya. Namun ia tidak melihat apapun. Hanya ada meja, kursi dan anak-anak yang makan siang. Sakura mengambil buku tua itu dan menarik Sasuke. "Kau harus ikut aku, Sasuke-_kun_! Ini semua demi hidupmu!" Sakura pun menarik Sasuke dan mereka pun pergi ke perpustakaan.

88888888

"Kurenai-_san_, sekarang kumohon jelaskan bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke-_kun_ dari teror buku _The Death _itu!" Sakura berteriak kepada Kurenai. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar. Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar. _The Death _katamu? Kurenai, bukankah kau bilang buku itu hanya mirip dengan buku _The Death_?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Ya, dia masih sangat ingat betul bahwa saat itu Kurenai berkata bahwa ini hanya buku yang aneh. Dan Kurenai berharap bahwa itu bukan buku _The Death_.

Kurenai mengangguk. "Ya. Perkiraanku ini sudah bukan hanya perasaan. Karena ada banyak bukti yang jelas." jawab Kurenai menjelaskan.

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke," Kurenai berkata. Ia terdiam sebentar. "Apakah akhir-akhir ini kau diteror oleh entah-makhluk-apa?" tanya Kurenai. Mata Sasuke membulat. Bagaimana bisa Kurenai tahu tentang hal ini? Ia kan sama sekali belum pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang hal ini. "Kuanggap itu sebagai iya. Dan kau pasti terus dan terus membaca buku itu," tebak Kurenai lagi. Sasuke mengangguk. Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa ia selalu membaca buku itu, jadi tidak ada yang membuatnya kaget. "Dan terakhir, kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa jika kau terus menerus membaca buku itu hingga selesai, kau akan mati. Ya 'kan? Setidaknya, kau pasti sudah tahu ada buku yang bernama _The Death_." jelas Kurenai.

Yah, itu memang benar. Dari cerita yang dibacanya di buku tua itu, rata-rata memang mengenai buku _The Death_. Sehingga ia sudah tahu apa saja yang akan terjadi, gejala-gejala, dan semuanya. Namun, buku itu belum ia baca sampai habis, sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan sang pembaca.

"Maksudmu aku akan mati?" tanya Sasuke makin heran. Apa.. jangan-jangan buku yang dibacanya itu _The Death_?

"Biar kutegaskan. Kau. Membaca. Buku. _The_. _Death_." tegas Kurenai. Sasuke merasa kaget.

"Ka.. Kalau begitu.. Aku harus tahu bagaimana cara menyelamatkan diriku dari buku itu! Sakura, berikan buku itu padaku, disana pasti dijelaskan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan diri! Aku harus membaca lanjutannya!" Sasuke meminta buku itu pada Sakura dengan tidak sabar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan sedih dan kasihan. Bahkan, setelah mengetahui ini semua, Sasuke tetap mau membaca lanjutan dari cerita itu. Apa ia tidak mengerti bahwa itu bisa membuatnya menghabisi riwayatnya sendiri?

"Sasuke, jangan teruskan membaca buku itu. Kau pasti tahu membaca buku itu sampai selesai akan membuat hidupmu selesai juga 'kan?" tanya Kurenai mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Tapi, disana terdapat caranya!" seru Sasuke membantah.

"Dengar, Sasuke! Aku juga tahu caranya! Jadi, biarkan buku itu tetap diamankan oleh Sakura!" Kurenai berteriak karena kesabarannya sudah habis. Untung saja saat itu perpustakaan sudah sepi, jadi tidak ada yang akan merasa terganggu oleh perbincangan pribadi mereka.

Sasuke terdiam. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengalah dan mendengarkan.

Kurenai menghela nafasnya lega. "Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat kau selamat dari teror buku itu adalah.. kau harus membakar buku itu," jelas Kurenai. Sasuke memutar matanya. Ia sudah membaca cara membakar buku itu dari buku. Namun ia tetap memilih untuk diam. Mendengarkan kata yang akan keluar selanjutnya dari mulut Kurenai. "Di hutan Iwagakure. Pada malam hari diatas jam tujuh malam dan sebelum jam tiga malam." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi kesana untuk membakar buku itu." Sasuke bertekad. Setidaknya, sudah cukup ia diteror oleh makhluk-makhluk aneh. Dan sekarang saatnya ia mengakhiri semuanya.

"Kurasa kau bisa pergi liburan musim panas nanti. Dan untuk memastikan kau tidak melakukan sesuatu diluar petunjuk, aku memilih Sakura untuk menemanimu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula kalian pacaran." jelas Kurenai. Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Hn. Baiklah." Sasuke ikut setuju. Karena bagaimana pun caranya, dua banding satu. Jelas ia akan kalah.

"Berarti rencanaku liburan musim panas nanti adalah : membakar buku itu. Semoga saja semuanya berjalan lancar." gumam Sasuke dengan mimik serius. Semoga saja petualangan mereka menyenangkan!

To Be Continue..

**Apakah horornya belum kerasa? **_**Yeah**_**, sepertinya begitu. Ini malah lebih mendalam ke perdebatan tidak penting daripada horor dan misteri.. uhh.. tapi, mudah-mudahan perjalanan ke hutan Iwagakure bisa menyeramkan. Yah, semoga saja otak ini bisa berpikir sesuatu yang menyeramkan.. Mohon kritik dan saran di review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku. But this is only for complement the story. Because the main genre is horror/mystery**

**Genre : Like I said, Horror/Mystery**

**.**

**Summary : Buku memang biasa kita baca sampai habis. Tapi, ada satu buku yang tidak boleh kita baca sampai habis. Judulnya **_**The Death**_**. Jika kita membacanya sampai habis, maka habis pula riwayat kita.**

**.**

**.**

_**Original Idea by Melody-Cinta**_

_**Inspired by my horror fic, Melodi Kematian**_

_**.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

.

CHAPTER FIVE

.

KRINGG !

"Baiklah anak-anak, mulai besok, kalian libur musim panas. Walaupun kalau sedang berlibur, jangan pernah lupakan belajar ya! Hari pertama masuk kita langsung ulangan!" seru sang guru ilmu pengetahuan sosial.

"Yaahh…" anak-anak yang tadinya senang karena liburan mulai kecewa. Jelas saja karena hari pertama mereka masuk, mereka langsung diberikan ulangan. Siapa coba yang tidak kesal?

Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena yang mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana serunya liburan mereka nanti. Toh, masalah ulangan kan bisa dipikirkan nanti-nanti.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sasuke berhenti berjalan; menunggu Sakura dapat menghampirinya. "Kapan kita bisa berangkat ke Iwagakure dan mencari hutannya?" tanya Sakura antusias. Sungguh, ini pertama kali baginya pergi berdua dengan sang kekasih ke tempat yang jauh.

"Entahlah. Secepatnya kalau bisa." jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya ia kembali bersuara. "Lalu, yang membiayai kita disana siapa?" tanyanya cemas. Bagaimana kalau disana mereka harus bekerja supaya dapat makan? Atau.. bahkan tidak bisa pergi kesana? Kan gawat!

"Hn.." Sasuke bergumam sejenak. "Pakai saja tabungan kita masing-masing." jawabnya setelah terdiam sesaat. _Yeah_, sepertinya uang tabungannya sudah dapat terpakai sekarang.

Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Er.. Oke." jawabnya. Sebenarnya, ia berencana untuk memakai uang tabungannya untuk membeli sepeda. Dia lelah berjalan. Tapi, kalau keinginannya itu dibandingkan dengan nyawa Sasuke, jelas ia lebih memilih nyawa Sasuke!

"Aku sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta. "Sampai ketemu nanti." lanjutnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang bergaya Jepang.

Sakura tersenyum sambil melambai kearah Sasuke. Ia menghela napas sejenak. Semoga saja perjalanannya nanti lancar dan diberkati oleh Tuhan.

888888888888

"Kak," panggil Sasuke saat kakaknya tengah mencuci piring di dapur. Yah, Ibu dan Ayah mereka memang bekerja sampai malam. Sehingga, mereka diharuskan dapat melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri. Termasuk mencuci piring sehabis makan.

Itachi yang masih sibuk dengan piring-piring yang dicucinya hanya bergumam singkat, "Hm?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Apa iya kakaknya harus diberitahu bahwa ia akan pergi ke Iwagakure? Masih terdiam, Sasuke menarik kursi makan dan duduk disana sambil memperhatikan kakaknya.

"Hei, bicara! Aku sudah siap mendengarkan daritadi!" Itachi menegur Sasuke yang hanya bergumam kecil. "Baiklah~ Ada masalah dengan Sakura?" tanya kakaknya menebak. _Yeah_, bagi Itachi, menebak jauh lebih baik daripada menunggu.

"Hm. Sepertinya bukan," jawab Sasuke singkat. Itachi pun menunggu kelanjutan kata dari Sasuke. "Aku.. Aku dan Sakura akan berlibur ke Iwagakure dengan tabungan kami masing-masing.." ujar Sasuke memberitahu.

"Berlibur, eh?" tanya Itachi sambil berbalik; selesai mencuci piringnya. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Melihat keadaan mentalmu yang sedikit aneh saat ini," komentar Itachi. "Tapi.. kenapa harus dengan Sakura? Aku bisa menemanimu!" lanjutnya curiga.

"Ja.. Jangan!" cegah Sasuke dengan muka sedikit kesal. Kemudian ia menunduk mencari alasan yang tepat. Dan mukanya memerah saat dia sudah menemukan alasan itu. "Aku.. hanya ingin berduaan dengan Sakura.." jawabnya.

Itachi tersenyum menyeringai. Berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Adik-ku rupanya sudah besar ya. Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkanmu! Tapi masih ada satu syarat lagi!" ujarnya membuat Sasuke menengadah.

"Apa?" tanyanya heran. Dia pikir bicara dengan Itachi dan memberi alasan sudah cukup.

"Kau harus minta izin dengan ayah dan ibu! Kau pikir aku orang tuamu?" marah Itachi. Tapi, perilaku Itachi yang seperti itu tidak sepenuhnya dibilang marah. Karena setelah itu ia tertawa dan juga tersenyum jenaka.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, Kak."

888888888

"Ibu, liburan musim panas ini aku dan Sasuke mau berlibur ke Iwagakure. Bolehkah?" tanya Sakura disela-sela makannya. Matanya yang indah bersinar penuh harap.

"Iwagakure? Itu kan tempat yang jauh, nak. Kau yakin bisa melindungi dirimu disana?" tanya Ibu Sakura khawatir. Tentu saja, sebagai orang tua, siapa yang tidak khawatir anaknya akan pergi jauh?

"Kan, ada Sasuke, Bu." jawab Sakura mengelak. Dia kembali mengeluarkan jurus mata memelasnya. Atau biasa disebut _puppy eyes_.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah." Ibu Sakura menyerah dengan jurus anaknya yang satu itu. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat anaknya sedih. Toh, ada Sasuke yang bisa menjaga Sakura disana. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Semoga saja Sasuke bisa diharapkan.

"Terima kasih, Ibu! Ibu cantik deh~" rayu Sakura tersenyum lebar.

88888888888

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mendatangi rumah Sakura dan memberitahu bahwa mereka akan pergi tidak lama lagi. Yah, mungkin besok atau lusa. Dengan sepedanya, ia mulai bersepeda ke rumah Sakura.

CKITT!

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memberhentikan sepedanya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja pusing. Di depannya, terlihat sesosok manusia yang berjalan sambil memegang kepala yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Dan sosok itu seakan berkata "Baca buku itu.. baca buku itu sampai habis.. baca.."

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya sambil menutup mata. Membuat sosok itu tak tampak di depan matanya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura segera berlari kearah Sasuke yang badannya sudah limbung. Dengan bergegas, Sakura membopong Sakura menuju rumahnya.

Sakura menduduk-kan Sasuke di sofanya. Dan membiarkan pemuda itu bersandar di merah yang empuk. "Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sakura berhati-hati.

Sasuke merasa mulai tenang karena tidak melihat sosok tadi di depannya. "Tadi.. aku melihat hal yang menyeramkan sekali.." jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Mengerikan?" tanya Sakura. Tapi, ia tidak mau fokus akan hal itu. "Tapi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya. Aku ingin beritahu padamu bahwa besok atau lusa kita akan pergi ke Iwagakure." jawab Sasuke. Perasaannya sudah mulai tenang. Sakit kepalanya pun sudah mulai reda.

"Oh, begitukah? Baik. Atur saja sesukamu." ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Maaf merepotkan." Sasuke berdiri dan berbalik kearah pintu keluar. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya sampai rumah.

8888888888

Lusa pun datang dengan begitu cepat. Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berada di stasiun kereta dengan Kurenai dan Ino yang mengantar mereka.

Kurenai menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Hati-hati, nak. Petualanganmu kali ini bukanlah petualangan biasa. Jika ada yang salah, maka nyawamulah taruhannya." nasihat Kurenai.

"Baik. Akan kuingat pesanmu." jawab Sasuke singkat. Dalam hatinya ada perasaan takut, tapi di sisi lain, ada juga keinginan untuk memusnahkan buku laknat itu.

"Sakura, berjanjilah kau akan kembali lagi dengan selamat!" Ino memeluk Sakura sambil berlinangan air mata. Ia sangat berat melepas kepergian sahabatnya. Karena mungkin, setelah ini ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

"Iya, Ino. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik ya?" Sakura membalas ucapan Ino. Dan Ino hanya mengangguk masih sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Kalian ini berlebihan." Kurenai memotong drama antara kedua sahabat itu, kemudian memalingkan wajah kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. "Lebih baik kalian cepat naik ke kereta. Jangan sampai terlambat untuk misi penting." Kurenai memberitahu.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk. Dan mereka pun berjalan pasti menuju kereta.

88888888

Perjalanan di kereta berlangsung lancar tanpa hambatan. Menurut perkiraan, mereka akan sampai di Iwagakure setelah perjalanan dua hari, dua malam. Tapi, kereta bisa jalan lebih cepat maupun lebih lambat dari perkiraan.

Sakura telah tertidur di kursinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah namun damai. Di tangannya, ia memegang jaket merah muda yang terlipat asal-asalan.

Sasuke mengambil HP-nya dan mulai mengotak-atik apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Sebenarnya, ini hanya salah satu cara untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Dengan maksud iseng, ia membuka kamera HP-nya dan mengarahkannya ke Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia sempat tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya berhasil memotret Sakura.

Hasil dari jepretannya ternyata tidak buruk. Yah, posisi, cahaya, _background_, semuanya sangat pas. Mengesankan indah pada pandangan pertama. Tapi ada satu hal yang ganjil. Sakura memang tengah tidur bersandar pada jendela, dan tidak ada yang ganjil dalam hal itu. Yang bikin ganjil dalam foto itu adalah ukiran dari darah yang terdapat di jendela.

Kejadian yang pernah terjadi padanya kembali terulang. Untuk memastikan, Sasuke pun men-_zoom _foto tersebut pada daerah jendela. Tulisan "_Aku menunggumu"_ kembali terukir. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke ketakutan.

Kembali memastikan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela di dekat Sakura. Dan, tidak terdapat apa-apa disana. Yah, selain goresan-goresan kecil bekas tangan manusia. Bukan goresan darah. Dan tak ada ukiran dengan kalimat itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas tenang. Sepertinya, hal seperti tadi akan berlangsung sampai setidaknya buku itu berhasil mereka bakar.

8888888888

Malam pun tiba. Kereta mulai berjalan lambat. Dan selanjutnya berhenti. Itu menandakan bahwa mereka sudah berada di Iwagakure. Tempat tujuan mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura membereskan barang bawaan mereka dan mulai turun dari kereta itu. Awalnya mereka bingung dengan suasana stasiun yang ramai. Namun, lambat laun stasiun mulai sepi dan akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari stasiun itu.

"Jadi, ini tempatnya?" tanya Sakura melihat ke sekeliling. Hari sudah sangat larut saat mereka telah berada diluar stasiun. Berjalan tak pasti melintasi jalan demi jalan. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berkemah di tempat itu. Sasuke dan Sakura mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk ditinggali dan segera membuat tenda. Untung mereka sudah belajar tentang hal ini di pramuka.

Sakura merebahkan badannya di dalam tenda. Sendirian tentunya, Sasuke tidur diluar sekaligus melindungi Sakura dari segala apapun yang terjadi.

88888888

Kesunyian malam membuat Sasuke sedikit mengantuk. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya; untuk mencegah dari hawa dingin, dan mulai bersiap untuk tidur sebelum sebuah suara menganggetkannya.

SREKK!

Sasuke menengok ke semak-semak di sampingnya. Kemudian Sasuke terkejut. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda disana, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa HUTAN IWAGAKURE berada tepat DISAMPINGNYA.

Dengan segera, Sasuke memasuki tenda dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura yang hampir tertidur. "Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Sasuke tak sabaran.

Sakura menggeliat sebentar dan terbangun. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Aku sudah menemukan hutan Iwagakure!" Sasuke membertahu Sakura dengan antusias. Sakura terkejut. Semudah itukah mereka menemukan hutan Iwagakure? Ternyata do'anya didengar oleh Tuhan. "Mana buku itu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Mukanya yang cerah perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi suram. Perasaannya mulai tak enak akan hal ini. "Sepertinya.. buku itu.. hilang." ucap Sakura terpotong-potong.

"APA?" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia selamat kalau begini caranya?

"Sepertinya terjatuh saat kita mendirikan tenda. Karena posisi kita yang berubah-ubah, pasti menyebabkan buku itu jatuh ke tanah. Dan perkiraanku, buku itu pasti masih ada di sekitar sini." ujar Sakura memberitahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Sasuke segera menuju keluar tenda untuk mencari buku itu. Begitu pula Sakura. Tapi, saat ia hendak menuju keluar tanda, sebuah benda tajam tertancap di kakinya.

"Pa.. Paku?" tanya Sakura bergetar diantara takut dan rasa sakit. Ia yakin sekali tadi bahwa tidak ada benda tajam dalam bentuk apapun disini. Ia pun tidak membawanya. Tapi kenapa bisa ada paku?

Sakura mencabut paku itu. Karena bagaimana pun, kuman atau bakteri yang terdapat di paku itu bisa mencemari darahnya. Akibatnya ya infeksi. Setelah dicabut, ia; yang juga seorang dokter kecil di sekolahnya, mulai menutup lukai bekas paku itu dengan kain.

To Be Continue..

**Ahaha, bagaimana readers? Apakah chap ini sudah berasa horornya? Semoga ya! Insya allah chap depan adalah chap terakhir dari fic ini. Doakan semoga chap depan tidak berakhir dengan garing ya! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku. But this is only for complement the story. Because the main genre is horror/mystery**

**Genre : Like I said, Horror/Mystery**

**.**

**Summary : Buku memang biasa kita baca sampai habis. Tapi, ada satu buku yang tidak boleh kita baca sampai habis. Judulnya **_**The Death**_**. Jika kita membacanya sampai habis, maka habis pula riwayat kita.**

**.**

**.**

_**Original Idea by Melody-Cinta**_

_**Inspired by my horror fic, Melodi Kematian**_

_**.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

.

CHAPTER SIX

.

Sasuke merunduk untuk mencari buku itu. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus menemukan buku itu. Karena buku itu adalah satu-satunya kunci agar nyawanya selamat.

SREEK! SREEK!

Rumput demi rumput telah ia raba. Tangan pun telah kotor oleh tanah. Tapi, buku itu belum juga ditemukan oleh Sasuke. Dan itu sukes membuat Sasuke semakin frustasi.

Ia telah mengelilingi tenda itu berkali-kali. Mengacak-acak tanah dan rumput berkali-kali. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja. Nihil. Buku itu tidak ditemukannya.

Sasuke terduduk frustasi. Tak pernah ia bayangkan, hanya karena dulu; atau kurang lebih dua bulan yang lalu, ia meminjam buku aneh di perpustakaan, hidupnya bisa berakhir seperti ini. Apakah, ia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk meninggal? Sehingga walaupun sudah berusaha, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan buku kematian itu.

Pasrah. Itulah yang muncul dalam pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

88888888888

Itachi menyusuri tiap-tiap kios yang terpampang di _mall_ yang tengah ia kunjungi. Tak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Sama sekali.

Hal itu membuat Itachi berpikir, apa sebenarnya yang Sasuke lakukan dengan Sakura? Kenapa dia tidak boleh ikut dalam liburan mereka? Baiklah, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura itu sedang berpacaran. Tapi, _hey_! Dia ini sudah besar! Dia bisa kok mencari dunianya sendiri dan tidak menganggu kemesraan mereka! Tapi apalah daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Perempuan berambut pirang begitu saja lewat dihadapannya. Membuat Itachi berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya menemukan jawaban bahwa perempuan itu adalah Ino Yamanaka. Sahabat dari Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi pun menghampiri Ino.

"Hai. Kau Ino, kan?" tanya Itachi sok kenal. Tapi, nyatanya itu berhasil.

Ino terkejut awalnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Iya. Anda kakak Sasuke kan?" tanya Ino. "Itachi kalau tidak salah.." ujarnya sedikit ragu.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar." Itachi mengangguk. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Ino.. tentang Sasuke dan Sakura.." Itachi memulai topik pembicaraannya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Bukankah mereka sedang berlibur ke Iwagakure?" tanya Ino makin terkejut. Apa jangan-jangan mereka menyerah dan pulang lagi? Atau malah mereka tidak selamat?

"Iya. Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan.." sergah Itachi. Ino menghela nafas tenang. "Sebenarnya ada apa mereka pergi ke sana? Dan harus berdua? Aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Itachi langsung memberikan banyak pertanyaan pada Ino.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Apa ia harus merahasiakan hal itu atau tidak? Kemudian Ino berpikir, Itachi adalah kakak dari Sasuke, jadi, pasti tidak salah kalau ia memberitahukan hal itu pada Itachi.

"Begini.. sebenarnya, Sasuke telah membaca buku _The Death_. Dan sekarang, ia dan Sakura akan pergi ke hutan Iwagakure dan membakar buku itu." jelas Ino singkat, padat dan jelas.

"_The Death_? Ya ampun! Sasuke benar-benar dalam bahaya! Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut?" tanya Itachi terkejut. Ia khawatir akan adiknya yang dalam bahaya.

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Kurenai memberitahu kami seperti itu. Tapi, Itachi-_san_, saya sarankan kita tetap menunggu di sini. Biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikan masalah itu. Kau percaya pada Sakura dan Sasuke, bukan?" tanya Ino menjelaskan.

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya. Aku percaya." ujarnya tersenyum.

8888888888

Sakura dengan tertatih-tatih keluar dari tenda. Dan dengan segera, ia mencari buku itu diantara semak-semak. Entah kenapa, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa buku itu ada disana. Walaupun bukan jatuh disana.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, tangannya mulai menyentuh sesuatu. Yang keras seperti buku. Dengan segera, ia memegang buku itu dan akan membawanya menuju Sasuke yang tengah pundung dibelakang tenda. Namun..

SAATT!

Tiba-tiba saja buku itu melayang kearah Sasuke. Sakura semakin cemas. Kakinya yang belum pulih menyebabkan dirinya susah bergerak. Dan hanya bisa tertatih untuk mencegah buku itu. Dan saat raga tak dapat membantu, lisan pun bersuara. Memberitahukan.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

8888888

Sasuke's POV

SAAT!

Buku itu melesat begitu saja ke depan mataku. Melayang dan diam. Seakan menyuruhku untuk membaca buku itu hingga habis. Karena pasrah, aku pun menuruti perintah buku itu. Membacanya.

Perlahan, kulihat sesosok manusia berambut merah. Ia berdiri melayang sambil melihatku seram. Mulutnya bergerak, seakan kata yang aku baca, dia yang ucapkan. Apa dia pemilik uku ini sebelumnya?

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

Kudengar samar-samar teriakan Sakura dibelakangku. Tapi, suara teriakan Sakura tidak membuatku berhenti membaca buku itu. Dan entah mengapa, tanpa disuruh, mata ini membaca kata demi kata dengan cepat dan tepat. Begitu pula dengan mulut orang di hadapanku saat ini.

Tapi tak semudah itu membakarnya. Karena mereka masih akan mengganggumu sampai kau benar-benar membakarnya. Dengan petunjuk yang benar-benar tepat.

Selamat tinggal!

BWUUUSSH!

Diakhiri dengan kalimat itu, buku itu terbakar. Dan orang yang sempat berada di hadapanku pun menghilang seperti buku yang terbakar. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sudah berdiri disampingku dan membakar buku itu dengan korek apinya. Dan juga linangan air mata.

"Kau.. Jangan baca buku itu.. _hiks_," ujarnya menangis. "Aku.. _hiks_.. tidak mau kau pergi.. _hiks_.." ujarnya masih sesunggukan. Api menyala kini telah padam oleh kencangnya tiupan angin malam. Korek api itu pun jatuh bersamaan dengan abu dari buku yang baru saja terbakar.

Aku terkejut. Tapi aku segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Terima kasih.. Sakura. Kau menyelamatkanku.." ujarnya masih memeluknya. Ia pun menangis di dadaku.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku kembali merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat. Sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Dan kesadaranku perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Hal terakhir yang kutahu adalah Sakura memanggil namaku dengan keras.

8888888

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Semua terlihat berbayang. Butuh beberapa saat untuk-ku agar penglihatanku bisa sempurna. Setelah itu kupegang kepalaku yang masih sedikit pusing sambil duduk. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Sakura yang tengah bertelepon dengan seseorang.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak ceria dan senang. Ia pun segera menutup telepon itu. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memperhatikannya. "Oh, ini. Tadi Kak Itachi nelpon, katanya dia akan menjemput kita sore ini. Dan aku cerita tentang keadaanmu, sehingga ia mengganti jadwalnya jadi menjemput kita siang ini di stasiun." jelasnya menjawab pandanganku.

Aku hanya menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita ke stasiun." aku mulai berdiri dan mengambil ransel yang kubawa. Ia terlihat melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Dan kami pun pagi itu juga berangkat ke stasiun.

888888888

Konoha. Aku sekarang sudah berada di Konoha. Telah pulang ke tempatku sebelumnya. Selama di perjalanan, aku merasa badanku benar-benar tidak enak. Terkadang, aku merasakan pusing, atau hal lainnya.

Kak Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah kami. Sakura memilih untuk jalan kaki dari rumah kami untuk pulang dibanding diantar. Kami hanya menurutinya saja. Toh, aku juga sedang tidak enak badan. Dan mereka tahu itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke! Semoga lekas sembuh!" Sakura berpamitan padaku lalu ke Itachi. Dan setelah itu dia pulang.

Aku hendak melepas sepatuku untuk masuk ke rumah sebelum perasaan pusing yang sangat dahsyat melanda kepalaku. Aku mencengkram rambutku, dan terbaring di lantai. Perasaan pusing apa ini? Rasanya.. aku ingin mati..

"Sasuke!" Itachi yang baru saja menutup pintu gerbang segera menghampiriku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "_Yeah, _sedikit.." jawabku pelan. Untung dia masih bisa mendengarnya. "Kak," aku memanggilnya dengan suaraku yang mulai parau. "Akh!" aku kembali meremas kepalaku yang sakit. Itachi menatapku cemas. "To.. long.. be.. rita.. hu.. ka.. AKH!" aku merasakan sakit lagi.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi makin cemas kepadaku.

"Ka.. lau.. ak..u.. mening.. gal.. i.. tu.. kare.. na.. a.." aku berhenti sejenak. Nafasku terasa sesak. Sepertinya nyawaku benar-benar akan dicabut. Ya Tuhan, harusnya aku tidak membaca buku tiu sampai habis!

"Sasuke!" Itachi kembali meneriakiku.

"A.. a.. ku…,"

"Te.. telah.. mem.. ba.. ca.."

"Bu.. ku.. i.. tu.. sampai.. ha.. bis.."

Itachi membelalakan matanya. Pasti ia sudah tidak heran kalau aku mati nanti. "Kamu.. jangan bercanda.. Sasuke.." Itachi nampak tak percaya.

Aku menggeleng. "Ma.. af.. kak.. UKH!" dan itu adalah kata terakhirku sebelum aku merasakan nyawaku benar-benar dicabut.

88888888

Normal PoV

Hari ini cuaca sangat tidak bagus. Hujan membasahi Konoha sejak pagi. Tapi itu tidak membuat acara pemakaman Sasuke terbengkalai. Acara pemakaman itu tetap berlanjut walaupun hujan datang. Puluhan orang menangis bersama hujan.

Ino merangkul Sakura yang nampak lemas. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa akhirnya Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya. "I.. Ino.. Padahal aku.. aku sudah.. menyelamatkannya.. aku sudah membakar bukunya.. kenapa..? kenapa..?" tanya Sakura menangis.

Ino tak dapat berucap apa-apa. Ia mengelus lengan Sakura yang gemetar. Berharap hanya dengan itu, Sakura bisa tenang,

Itachi menerobos hujan dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dengan serius dan menyuruh Ino menjauh sebentar. Melihat kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk gabung, Ino pun memilih pergi dan menuju Kurenai.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara padamu." ujar Itachi. Sakura hanya menangis sambil menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Itachi. "Sebelum meninggal, Sasuke berkata padaku bahwa jika ia meninggal, itu semua karena ia telah membaca buku itu sampai selesai. Jadi, ini bukan kesalahanmu." Itachi menjelaskan pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Itachi. "Sasuke.. dia.. padahal aku.." Sakura sudah tidak dapat berkata-akat lagi. Itachi memeluk Sakura. Berharap dapat menegarkan Sakura.

"Sabar, Sakura. Yang jelas, Sasuke sudah tenang di alam sana. Dan buku itu sudah dibakar. Kan?" tanya Itachi menguatkan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya, tak akan ada korban dari buku itu lagi.

Tapi memang benar, buku kematian memang membawa kematian bagi pembacanya. Maka, berhati-hatilah!

.OWARI.

Side-Story :

Dua puluh tahun kemudian,

Di gelapnya malam di pinggiran hutan Iwagakure. Debu-debu mulai berterbangan dan membentuk sebuahh bentuk baru. Buku? Yah, itulah bentuk yang telah tercipta.

"Hei! Lihat! Aku menemukan buku!" ujar seorang pria dengan rambut coklat.

"Kankurou! Berhenti bercanda! Mana mungkin di dekat sini ada buku?" ujar sang pri dengan rambut merah. Ia tampak kesal dengan prilaku pria berambut coklat.

"Ayolah, Garaa, aku tidak baercanda! Aku bawa pulang ya? Aku penasaran dengan isinya!" sang pria berambut coklat meminta izin.

"Terserah." ujarnya acuh-tak-acuh.

Dibalik pohon, munculah sesosok pria dengan rambut merah. Ia tersenyum menyeringai, "Hm, ada mangsa baru."

Dan kisah dari buku ini pun kembali dimulai.

Bersiap-siaplah.

Siapa tahu kalian yang akan menjadi pembaca selanjutnya!

.OWARI.

**Huwaa… Beneran tamat di chapter ini! Ahaha, senangnya~ Awalnya chapter ini pengen digabung sama chapter sebelumnya, tapi karena kepanjangan, ya aku jadikan dua aja! Ehehe. Oh, ya, tolong kesan dan pesannya cerita ini lewat review ya! Review!**


End file.
